


The Generic Romance

by lovealot



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, amber is a snobby 11 year old, bruh idk, mayalsohintluigiistrans, pavi thinks 15 is basically Adult age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealot/pseuds/lovealot
Summary: Mag and Luigi’s full relationship story from meeting to a sudden end.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is set in 2038 and will stay in that date until the fic says a new date. Here’s the ages of the main characters:
> 
> Mag: 23  
> Luigi: 19  
> Marni: 28  
> Rotti: 43  
> Pavi: 15  
> Carmela/Amber: 11

Two pairs of black heels splashed through shallow puddles, hurriedly skipping across the city sidewalks and towards the large building at the center of everything. Geneco. Marni had been working there for a little while now, bringing in the money that kept them under the roof of the small apartment while the younger one sang at local clubs. She had been invited, tonight, however, to join them in a drink provided by the companies staff.

Mag tugged her hood closer over her face, wanting to save the makeup her older roommate had done for her. Being blind, she struggled to get it done, but she knew Marni was always there for her. She squeezed the hand that was guiding her through the many other bodies of the streets, smiling when the familiar voice acknowledged her.

"Almost there, Maggie. Just one more block." She tried to reassure Mag.

Mag didn't know how far that was, truly, but hummed anyway to be nice. She adored Marni and usually followed her every word, even if it was to meet a man Mag had never met, who was at least sleeping with Marni, and who was supposedly rich beyond belief with his company. 

Mag didn't know what to make of the company, it was quite new but already spreading glorious news. And if there was one thing Mag knew was that if something seemed too good to be true, it most likely was. But if there was a dark side to this whole thing, she would keep her nose out of it. There was small talk between her and Marni that she would move in with her new lover and that meant she would have to throw Mag away.

Well, that made it sound harsh, but it was how Mag felt. The idea of being alone in this intense city for the first time was horrifying to her, but she knew one day this time would come. She had to stop clinging onto Marni's leg like a lost kitten and become a woman. No matter how scared she was.

"Alright! Here we are.." Marni spoke up, pushing open a large sounding door and leading Mag inside. They removed their hoods and fixed themselves up, Mag stilling when she felt Marni fixing up any smudging of her makeup. She pulled back and took Mags hand again. There must have been a lot of employees around, judging from the loud claps of shoes and trays containing organs squeaking by. Sometimes Mag was grateful she wasn't able to see.

They climbed up what felt like a thousand steps, seeing as the elevator was down due to the new floors being added. She tried not to whine, not wanting to cause a fuss in front of Marni, who was still pulling her even through heavy steps. It was just another reason Mag admired Marni.

At last, they reached the very top floor, here Mag was able to hear clangs of steel and heavy steps from above. She shivered, fearing something of someone would fall through. And with one last checkup, they knocked on the door and were let in. 

From there large amounts of perfume, she guessed the two bodyguards were female, but what really surprised her is the sound of a gun clicking. She gulped quietly, frowning until she was patted by Marni. Mag tried to give her a small smile despite the turning in her gut. She then heard the voice of a larger man.

"Aahhh, ladies... you've made it here safely." He loudly greeted them. She felt Marni quickly pull her hand away from Mags side, a small worry went through. It did not stay for too long as she heard another voice from the man's side, younger and not as glad to see them.

"Finally..." The younger man muttered.

"Hush, Luigi." Said the older.

She heard the larger one get up from his seat, taking Marni's hand first and kissing it before taking Mags and kissing against the knuckles. Mag had to stop herself from physically cringing as she felt his thin, dry lips go over her hand. She felt glad when he eagerly went back to Marni, taking her coat mainly so he could see the dress Marni was wearing for him.

"Luigi," She heard the name again, "be a gentleman like I've taught you and go take the young ladies coat!" She tensed, realizing he meant her. 

She then felt a gloved hand lightly grab her fingers, careful not to hold her by her long, black nails, and brought her hand to his own lips. She was surprised to feel the younger was more gentle and kissed her hand with warmer lips. They stayed their long, as if he was frozen, until he quickly pulled back when he seemed to finally get a grip on himself. 

She slowly looked down as he took her cloak-like jacket, showing off the black, sleeveless dress. He paused before pulling back and hanging it with Marni's. His faint footsteps told him he went to stand back with his father, who brought Marni to the couch, leaving her to find a place to sit. 

She sat on a couch on the other side of the couple, alone until she felt a dip in the couch and figured it was the rude young man, Luigi. From the way Marni's partner talked to the man next to her, she figured they were father and son. Even so, the way he commented on everything Luigi did seemed a bit too harsh. She guessed this was just how richer families worked, she definitely wouldn't know. 

With a few clinks of glass, their drinks were poured. She heard Luigi sigh in relief and take a glass, followed by the others. She reached down slowly and lightly stuck her hand out to grab the glass, smiling when she felt it and brought it back with her as she pulled back onto the couch. She felt eyes from her left side burning into her, trailing down her body before the Geneco owner spoke up. 

"Now, I don't think we've met, have we? I'm Rotti Largo, founder of the extremely successful Geneco." He grandly introduced himself, she could practically feel Luigi press his face into his gloved hand. She smiled, trying to respond before she heard him speak again.

"Oh, you don't have to waste your pretty voice on me, Mag. Marni's already told me all about you and your... little problem." He acted as if he wanted to tiptoe around it to be respectful. She instantly knew what he was talking about, her heart being pulled at as she wondered if Marni called her blindness a "problem" or it was just this man, Rotti, seeming to get worse and worse. She nodded before finally getting her word in.

"Yes, I was born blind. I'm used to it though." She shortly answered as she knew these type of men. Just wanted to get to their point and ignore details.

"I see. Must be hard to find work then, hm?" He asked. She wondered if this was a test to see if she held a respectable job. She answered truthfully, even if she didn't know if he would turn up his nose at it.

"I sing, at clubs and things like that." She responded more quietly.

"How nice, we'll have to pay you a visit. Luigi does love himself a beautiful pair of pipes, don't you son?" He asked, confirming her thoughts. It made her wonder who the mother was, but she wasn't the type to get interested in others business.

"Yeah." He answered shortly, he was on his second glass now and by the weight of her glass, she was only halfway done with hers.

Rotti suddenly became disinterested in Mag and turned to Marni, boasting about his latest business successes to her. Mag sat, pulling her wider thighs together as Luigi leaned over again to pour himself more wine. She could only guess he was the type to easily snap, just from how impatient he had been. 

However, it was him to pull more away, carefully making sure not to touch the bare skin of her arm as he pulled back onto the couch. The awkward show was unseen by the occupied couple, Rotti becoming increasingly less gentleman like and brushing hands against Marni's thin body. As expected, they got up in unison, trailing to a bedroom on the floor. 

Mag frowned as they acted as if the two weren't even there. It seemed to affect Luigi too as he scoffed loudly and got up, going to the door. She pushed herself up, the drink only making her slightly dizzy.

"I'm fucking leaving, should've known this was just going to lead to him giving me another annoying little sibling." He ranted mostly to himself, hand almost on the doorknob when a soft voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Can I come with you..?" Mag asked, fearing being left alone under the sounds of construction and the tight security of the gun-wielding bodyguards. She stepped toward him, fingers holding each other across her belly.

He hesitated before nodded then saying yes when he realized she couldn't see the silent answer. Still wanting to slam to door, he held open the door for her and waited until she was fully away from it before slamming it, making the wall decor shake slightly. She stayed silent, afraid to set him off.

Instead, he took her hand and unexpectedly pulled her away from the noise. The floor where the noise was completely muffled contained an indoor fountain, at least that's what she thought the sound of running water was. Luigi guided her to the side and sat her down on it. She sighed at the cool mist as it relaxed her. He sat next to her with a huff, running his gloved hands over his dress shirt to smooth it out. 

"Sorry about my dad," he offered, "dumbass doesn't know anything about boundaries." Through the harsh language, Mag could hear the respectable young man he was trying to be and smiled lightly towards him and nodded.

"It's alright, I'm used to those type of comments.." she played with the ends of her long black hair, feeling those eyes burning into her again. Many men would use her disability as an advantage to stare at her body and she silently hoped he wasn't the type. After all, she did just follow a random man she had never met before, and if father was like son-

"It's fucking freezing in here." He loudly complained and gave a fake shiver, "You left your coat upstairs, you want mine?" He asked, already taking it off despite her not responding yet.

"Um.. sure.." she said, happy to cover herself up. She smiled, noticing how draped the wooly coat completely over the bare skin of the dress. For just a blunt, rude man, he really was a gentle one. 

"I have no idea how long they're gonna take, but I can hire you a ride home if you need it." He said, brushing over his hair. 

"I need to wait for Marni, she'll be worried if I'm not here when she comes back. Thank you, though." She politely denied, wondering if he just wanted her out of his hair.

"Obviously not worried enough to tell you she would be getting fucked for half the night.." Luigi muttered, then added more directly to her, "It's dangerous here, ya know, with all these organs and blood bags." 

"Too much for a pretty girl like me?" She playfully asked. She turned her face towards him, opening her eyes to show the pure white, red veins prominent at the corners of them. They usually revolved men, some of them even insulting her before stalking away to prey on another helpless woman. She wondered how this man would react, not expecting an answer.

"Yes.." He was much quieter, as if he wanted to respond but was too caught up in her eyes. She blinked before realizing he complimented her in his own little way and blushed lightly, looking away and hands going to her hair again. 

He cleared his throat, rising up and taking one hand, separating it from her hair. She was pulled up, still keeping Luigi's coat on her.

"We should go check on them." He almost ordered, a small hint of force in his words making it seem as if he didn't want to go back yet, but knew better. What he knew better, she didn't know, but the small flirting she was starting to enjoy was now put on hold as they climbed back up the tall stairs.

As they turned the last corner to the top door, it swung open, revealing a worried Marni with Rotti chasing after her.

"She's taken off and gotten herself h- Oh there you are, Mag!" She ran up to her and held her hands. "I came back out and you weren't there I thought-" She was interrupted by Rotti.

"Luigi, if you dragged this young lady along with your antics." He started toward his son, waving a finger. Luigi's face when hard, going to retort before Mag spoke up to both of them.

"He just took me down to the fountain while you two where... occupied. It was lovely, your son is such a kind man." She insisted, hearing Luigi rub a hand on the back of his neck as she complimented him.

Rotti smiled and nodded, "Of course he is! He's a Largo, wouldn't expect any less." He was obviously glad to hear it, smiling and patting his son on the back, no matter how much Luigi backed away from the hands of the other. 

Marni hummed in happiness, going to put Mags cloak back on her until she noticed Luigi's already over her shoulders. Luigi stepped forward and silently took it back, not meeting the older couples eyes as they stared at him. 

With that, the ladies were off, back down the stairs which wasn't as easy as Meg expected it to be. She held on as Marni talked about the night and showed off the small presents Rotti had given her. Mag nodded, her mind going back to Luigi's voice and the pouring of the fountain. She wouldn't admit it, even to herself, but she wondered when she would see him again. 

Maybe she was lonely. Maybe she was clinging onto the nearest person as she watched her best friend be swept off her feet. 

Maybe.


	2. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rotti brings Marni and Luigi to observe Mags performance at a small bar.

Luigi had been born into a rich and luxurious life, physically getting whatever he wished for since he was old enough to scream for it. It was the life he was born into and he knew nothing more. 

He did not wish to know either. He did not care about the ones on the streets, his father told him they were slackers. He did not care about the workers whose lives were in danger, his father told him to dispose of lazy workers. And he especially did not care about the people who couldn't pay Geneco back, his father despised them the most. 

That's all the reasons he did not leave his fathers building when not needed, and why would he? Everything he could need was put in his lap since day one. 

So that made it surprising to his father and Marni that he jumped at the chance to attend the bar Mag was performing at tonight. Ever since that night a few days ago, he kept thinking of her. He continued to tell himself it was just because no one really spoke with him often, all either too scared or too busy. It was surprising, yet refreshing in an odd way when she wanted to join him.

Though, he would never tell anyone this. Instead, he insisted that he only wanted to try the selection of drinks they served. He was only twenty, but one glance at the last name of his ID would get the bartender to bring down the sun if he asked for it. 

Luigi smirked, looking up from the floorboards of the limo and out the window. It almost seemed as if night wasn't a thing in the city, everywhere you looked lights flashed and people were as busy as they were in the day. 

Even so, everyone knew the nights were dangerous, dealers lurking around every corner and deep in alleyways. But none of the Largo children would never have to experience that, Rotti taught them better. Luigi was proud of not caring about surgery, besides the needed ones that came with certain habits he had. He brushed a hand over his stomach, feeling the stitches decorated all over. 

His mind went back to Mag, again, wondering if she had ever had surgeries. Possibly. The way her face was structured was charming, even to him. The surgeons must've known what they were doing with her. Then again, he doubted a local singer would be able to pay for such things. 

The obsessive thoughts stopped when they stopped in front of the bar, a few shady people outside turning away from the limo and walking away. Luigi was let out, who ignored the driver as he was eager to enter the bar, followed by his father and Marni. 

It was nothing too grand, but of course nothing out of the 20s either. Wooden floors led to a large bar, decorated with lights and rough-looking barstools, all holding up the weight of men watching the fancy drinks being created. The tables were circular, black marble decorated with small candles. Probably dangerous near the drunker men, Luigi noted. The main attraction, though, was the small stage with hanging lights and a small microphone on a stand. A stool behind it for the poets to come to sit and groan about politics. Luigi looked around, expecting Mag to be there when a woman tapped him on the shoulder.

Marni smiled at him, whispering towards him with a wink, "Don't worry, she's just getting ready." With that, she sat with Rotti, who looked like he would prefer being just about anywhere but here at the moment. Luigi rolled his eyes and sneered, he didn't care where she was. That wasn't why he was here. That's what Luigi told himself over and over. 

And his father was only here to act like he cared and to observe Marni's friend. If she was just some baggage Marni was carrying around, he would convince Marni to dump her on the streets and make Marni free to jump into Rottis arms. If she had potential, well, his father told him not to expect much. Marni has told him she was from a poor background. 

So because his father told him so, he didn't care. Trying to erase from his mind the soft woman he briefly spoke to. The curls in her hair like raven black waves washing over delicate skin. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to touch them. He made his last attempt to shake her from his mind with a drink, or a few. 

He sat at the counter, trying not to shift on the stools. He smoothed out his white dress shirt, today this was all he wore along with his long black pants as the bar were full of body heat. Once he got the bartenders attention, he smirked and placed his order of the strongest drink.

The man didn't seem to care, though, looking bored while there was no entertainment besides the crude stories the regulars told over. Luigi looked over his shoulder at the disapproving glare he received from his father as he was given his drink. He narrowed his eyes back and ordered another one. Rotti had a tight grip on him for 18 years and Luigi saw adulthood as a gateway out of it. Plus, with a teenage boy and a preteen girl, his father had his hands full. 

The drinks were starting to hit, but not enough to make note of. He finished the first one and went for the second one as he heard the sound of sharp heels and the wooing of men behind him. Luigi looked up and swear he died from alcohol poisoning and saw an angel. 

Mag walked up the stairs to the top of the small stage, her steadiness hinting she usually worked nights here. Her dress was simple but elegant. Strapless, black, long and almost touching the floor, and very form-fitting. Mag looked down as cheering went on before finally speaking.

"Thank you... My name is Mag, though I am commonly known as Blind Mag around here." Whistles at the introduction that felt it has been said a hundred times. "If wanted, I take requests. So please, everyone, enjoy." Her voice sounded through the microphone, making Luigi shiver as he felt she was all around him and nowhere close at the same time. 

As Mag started, the extra drink was long forgotten, Luigi starting as the extra lights seemed to fade and a spotlight when over the singer. Her small movements making him want to look down at her body, but he glanced away. 

His face heated up and he told himself it was the alcohol, though he was never a lightweight. Her voice filled her ears and he swirled the drink in its glass, telling himself that was much more interesting to watch. He heard a rough cough from over his shoulder, curiosity insisting on looking back to see his father watching him. Rotti smiled and quirked a brow, pointing back at Mag with his thumb. At least he was impressed, and Mag would continue to come by.

But that only made the pull at his stomach worse, excited yet scared to always see her. What was wrong with him? She was like a siren he couldn't help but be drawn to after hearing one song. But he was a Largo. He had to get rid of this feeling as soon as possible.

He ordered drink after drink, feeling extremely heavy and dizzy after Mags tenth and final song of the night. He turned to watch her bow and blow kisses, his breath catching when she blew a kiss towards him.

She stepped off and turned her head towards Marni and a strangely proud looking Rotti as she was called over. Rotti made a bored "come here" motion at Luigi, most of his attention on patting Mag on the back and laughing. 

Luigi hopped off the seat, gaining balance as best he could before taking vague steps toward the others. He sat down in the last seat at the table and nervously looked up at Mag, who was looking towards Marni as they happily spoke and paid no attention to Luigi. 

"Yeah M-Mag, it was.... wonderful. I-I liked the part where you came out and sang.." He slurred out, grabbing Mag attention. She giggled and blushed, hand going her cheek. Did she always have those dimples?

"Luigi! Aren't you a man of class? Getting drunk like this... who raised you?!" Mag gasped in fake shock, a playful smile raised her sharp cheeks. To be fair, she didn't really expect an aristocratic son to lose himself to alcohol, but she was also aware he could do whatever he wanted. That fact along with his rash personality usually scared most women off from anything stronger than a one night stand. 

"Nobody!! I've been an adult since my lil brother was dumped into my arms when I was eight!" Luigi shouted, proving himself. Proving he knew how to do more than just count the dollars from his father. Yet from the softening features from Mag and the hardening one's from his father, the drinks had made him say too much again. 

Rotti nervously laughed, hitting Luigi harshly on the back and turning to Mag.   
"Ohh, my little brats! Even as adults they don't understand that hard labor makes a hard man, that's why I worked hard. So they wouldn't have to. Sweet farm girl Mag understands that, don't you?" Rotti cocked his head at her, trying to shift the conversation back to the person they were here for. 

Mag looked up, a small shock going through her. For once Luigi could see those perfect, delicate features for into a look of fear, and all he wanted to do was protect her.

"How would you know that? Did Marni share how we met?" She asked, trying to compose herself by looking back at her friend, who glanced at Rotti before slowly nodding her head, relaxing Mag.

"W-Well yes, I grew up a bit poorer. It didn't help I was born.. like this." She looked down, blinking her eyes. Luigi could practically feel the weight she felt, the judging stare of Rotti. Like she was born wrong or needed to be fixed, and Mag had come to the point of agreeing. He blamed the ache in his heart on the drink once again and tried to remain quiet under the power of his father.

"Ah, but you built yourself up! Truly inspirational! I bet if you didn't have certain things... holding you back, you would have been able to sing across the world by now! Not have to cling onto Marni here." Rotti laughed, hitting the table as Mag tried to smile along.

"Yes, that's probably true.." She nodded, her voice faltered a bit. Luigi pinched the knife in his pocket, jaw clenching as he glanced at his father.

"I have a proposition though, one I know someone like you could only dream of. A talented woman like you deserves to have all of her worries and problems go away, am I correct?" The corner of his mouth twitched up as he got to his point, the blocking in his sick game coming together.

"And what's that, Mr. Largo?" Mag asked, despite everything keeping the respect. Luigi knew how it felt, being under someone with so much power that no one could go against. Not until that powerful force collapsed on itself.

"You know what my company does. Geneco makes dreams reality. I- we could give you whatever you want. Whatever you need. And more." Rotti grinned now, knowing Mag couldn't see the look of pure evil that would make even the devil run away. 

"I..." Mag started, glancing towards Marni, who would let her make her own decision. Marni trusted Rotti, maybe that mistake is what got Mag here. 

"I must excuse myself to the ladies room, please." She tried smiling, using the bluntness as a distraction while she got up to leave. Luigi rose up with her, gloved hands on the table to hold him up. 

"I'll escort you." Luigi almost ordered, watching Mag make her way around the table and past him toward the right hall to the restrooms. He felt a tug at his sleeve, instantly going to fix it when he saw his father facing him.

"Convince her, boy," Rotti mumbled darkly, wrinkles seeming to come back as his true colors showed. No matter what Luigi was going to do, he nodded along before quickly going to take Mags arm. They walked down the hallway, past the bathrooms and to the emergency door.

"After you." Luigi softly spoke, holding the heavy door open for her. She nodded silently, trying to contain herself. They found themselves in an alleyway, much to Luigi's distaste. 

"And I thought that place was a rats nest," Luigi grumbled, smiling when Mag giggled at him. He took her away, walking to the small park. The last park for miles upon miles. He used to be taken here as a boy and noted it being much bigger. Yet his favorite part of the park was still standing.

"You've brought me to another fountain?" Mag questioned, not being able to see the pond with swans and ducks swimming in the reflections of the white moon. Luigi chuckled and shook his head.

"Close. A pond. Used to be taken here when I was a boy. When my father would want me out of his hair." He explained, shivering slightly as she stared at him. Not many people would hold the power to look below the furrowed brow and past the knife. 

"Well, nice to learn something about one another's childhoods, hm?" She turned to the small quacks of the ducks, rubbing her arms. Luigi wished he brought his coat just for her. To wrap her up again and protect her. 

"I'm sorry." He flatly said though anyone could tell that with just the rarity of the statement from him was enough. Though, he still felt he had to give her more. Never able to give enough for her, in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry he treated you that way, I should have said something." He tried again, throat almost closing up as he approached Mag with softness and understanding he would give no one else.

"How could you?" She turned back to him, if Luigi hadn't been obsessively clinging onto each of her words, he wouldn't have been able to hear the faint voice.

"How could I what?" He asked, dumbfounded as the response to his apology wasn't something that put him down more like he was used to.

"I mean, your father is possibly becoming one of the most powerful men in the world right now. How could you ever go against his word?" She responded. His heart skipped slightly as for once-for once, in his whole life, someone understood. 

He grinned, moving closer to her. "Between you and me, it happens a lot more than the old toad would like the press to know." He almost whispered in her ear, laughing again. Maybe it was his defense to finally being attacked from the heart, but it got past her, making her laughed and press a hand against his chest. He looked down, his entire body wanting to physically give up as he felt her come into contact with him.

"Oh, Luigi!" She laughed and he had to ignore how much he loved how her beautiful voice said his name. "How rebellious!" She played back with him, probably not meaning to stroke his ego as much as he felt it was. He felt like he could backhand his own father when her small giggles told him he was just funny. 

"You're looking at the future owner of Geneco! Why should I have to listen to rules?" He sat up now, expressively throwing his arms out. This was probably the most he had smiled this week, his cheeks hurt slightly and no matter what his smile would come back when she responded, giving him the attention he oh so hungered for.

"What about your siblings? Can't be so confident once they become adults." She wisely advised him, making his furrowed brow go up in surprise. It always seemed as though he would be the one getting the company, with Pavi being a teenage boy with an embarrassing stutter and Amber being a spoiled little girl. It should be him, shouldn't it? It would be, he told himself.

"You're doubting me?" He questioned her, with anyone else it would be enough for them to bow and kiss his shoes, yet Mag didn't loose her playful and comfortable attitude. 

"No, just doubting Rotti will be wise enough to leave it to the smartest and toughest man in the city." She grinned, nose wrinkling as she joked, yet Luigi was too flustered to catch on.

"Ya think so?" He said more seriously now. He may have always been cooed at since he was a baby, but those compliments were pale in comparison to being complimented by Mag. He didn't want to it admit it, though.

"Oh, I know so." She batted her eyelashes at him, once again showing him the whites of her eyes. He bit the inside of his cheek as he remembered why he brought her out here.

"Listen, Mag-"

"Magdalene."

Luigi stopped, eyes widening. Mag almost felt the silence and continued.

"That's my name... Magdalene Defoe. It's what everyone called me back home before I came here and was given my stage name."

"I'll remember to beat the shit out of whoever thought it was okay to call you 'Blind Mag'." He said darkly, protectiveness over this woman he only met about a week ago coming out again.

"It's alright, Luigi. You don't need to protect me." She tried, hands going to her hair and petting over the soft, dark strands.

"But maybe my dad was right, are you gonna be okay after he marries Marni?" Luigi asked.

"He going to marry her?" She answered the question with a question, hands stopping in their cycle.

"You're dodging the question, Magdalene." He pressed, his whole body was facing her now. No one had usually caught his attention if it wasn't followed by a swift cut to the throat.

"I don't know... I don't wish to be so dependent, yet it's becoming more and more challenging as I can't afford much of anything anymore." She slowly blinked towards the rustle of feathers. Swans peacefully swam through the water, their white feathers against the dark water a beautiful contrast and Luigi could only compare it to Mag in her dark dress. She continued, her voice deep and sorrowful.

"And sometimes I only wish to be able to see for these wonderful sights I must be missing out on." She sighed, not knowing Luigi couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Yes, there are some beautiful things worth seeing I suppose." He breathed out the agreement, pulling himself together before looking at the birds again.

"I'll speak with him again, but not tonight." She decided, standing up as she could tell the night was getting later and later. Her arms went out for Luigi, who froze as she pushed forward for a hug, her head rested on his chest.

"Thank you. For staying with me." She spoke into his neck, her breath against it and making him breathe in deeply.

"Anytime." He responded, taking her hand when she was ready to go back.

***

The girls stepped out, Marni guiding Mag over the shallow puddle and to the apartment they shared. Marni waved offhandedly at Rotti, Mag waiting for her by the door before they both entered. The black limo drove off back towards the center of the city.

"Did you convince the girl, Luigi?" Rotti gruffly asked, not turning to even face him in the back seat. Luigi cleared his throat before he responded.

"Yes, sir." He nodded, eyes looking out of the window again. Towards the streets and workers, he did not care about. Longing to be looking at the woman he told himself he did not care about. He couldn't.

"Hm, good for something after all?"

The men drove the rest of the way in silence, the greedy pleasure stirring in Rotti incomparable to the regret found in his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read! I’ve decided to make a predicament in Luigi to either convince Mag to talk to Rotti about getting new eyes or admitting he sees nothing wrong with her being blind. I believe Luigi’s spoiled selfishness would get the better of him and drag Mag into what would be her life binding contract. Yet, Luigi does not know of this plan from his father yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feel free to review in the comments and correct me on anything in the lore. I’m going to try to make this a pretty long series :3


End file.
